


Unicorn Robes and the Open Road Part 1

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [21]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Band Fic, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "He fucking loved her. And he wanted her to know just how much."





	

“Fuck. Danny?” Vie poked her head out of the tour bus’s bathroom.

Dan poked his head onto the bus. “What’s up, Bugaboo?”

“The lock on the bathroom’s broken, and I wanna get changed.” Vie looked apologetic. “Sorry, babe, but can you…?”

“Of course, baby girl.” Dan vaulted up into the bus and sat down against the bathroom door. “Nobody’s getting past me.”

“Unless they bodily lift you up,” Vie teased through the door.

“I’m leaving,” Danny made a comedic show of getting up noisily.

“No!” There was a hint of real fear in Vie’s voice, and Dan was suddenly thrown back to the first time she’d come on tour with them, and how intimidated she’d been by all of the guys around her.

“I’m joking, Bugs.” Danny stretched against the door, yawning. He wasn’t really so tired, but it came out all the same. “You’re safe.”

“Thank you.” There was the slithering sound of clothes pooling to the floor as Vie changed.

Dan tapped out a rhythm on his knee while he waited, looking up when he heard someone on the stairs. It was Brian. The older man raised a curious eyebrow. “What’re you doin on the floor?”

Dan thumbed vaguely behind him. “Vie’s changing. The lock’s broken.”

“Ah, shit, I forgot.” Brian grumbled. “We’ll have to steal a “Do Not Disturb” sign from the hotel.”

Danny chuckled. “It’ll prevent me from wearing out my ass every time Vie has to take a piss.”

“I heard that, Sweetnuts.” Vie growled from inside the bathroom, and Danny almost fell over as she opened the door.

Dan, now leaning against her legs, whistled. “It was worth the wait, Bugs.” He and Vie shared the same favorite color, and it was what she was wearing now; a soft blue ¾ length tee shirt that clung to her chest and upper body, but gave a more relaxed fit elsewhere, a pair of black leggings, and boots. Her hair was parted to one side, and Danny was struck by how pretty she looked.

Vie nudged his ass with her boot. “C’mon, lover boy, up you get.” She helped him up when he wordlessly gave her his hand, only for him to pull her into a quick kiss.

“Beautiful as always.”

“You’re biased.”

“Don’t care.”

Danny smirked and Vie fondly rolled her eyes. She was wearing the Star of David necklace he’d given her as a present, even though she always got harangued on social media for doing so. She reached up to rub it absently between her fingers as she moved past him while TWRP got on the bus.

“Danny’s got the bed first this time,” she called back.

“You only do that cause he’s your boyfriend!” One of the guys retorted.

“He’s the star!” Vie replied.

“Star of David.” Dan joked, earning him a playful elbow to the ribs. The guys laughed and settled in, with Brian taking the first driving shift. Vie was the only one on the bus not allowed to drive it; everyone else took shifts.

Dan was talking to the guys about video games when Vie emerged, wearing Dan’s unicorn robe. It actually fit her quite well even though she was curvy, because Danny’s height required a larger size. She’d casually tied it at the waist, the hood resting on her head.

Dan laughed. “Okay, were you setting up my clothes, or did you just want to wear my awesome robe?”

“Shut up.” Vie snuggled into the robe. “It’s cold.” And the robe was soft and comfortable and smelled like Danny; his sweet cologne, the shampoo he used, and the subtle scent of his skin.

Danny hummed in response, pulling down the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “I guess it is.” He patted the spot beside him and Vie sat down happily next to him, their shoulders touching. Danny had a notebook in front of him, his pencil lying askew across the page. Vie took it and started doodling in the margins, happily joining in on the banter.

As the laziness of a long road trip set in, Vie took out her headphones and plugged them into her phone, wordlessly offering one bud to Danny, which he took. Like middle-schoolers on a field trip, they shared a music experience through one bud each. Occasionally, Vie would change her playlist, or skip over songs, but it was mostly just a calm experience. Dan opened the window a little and let the wind wash over his face.

Vie snuggled in closer to him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, and Dan put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He recognized the opening chords of “The Decision” in his ear, and looked down at her. “Really?”

Vie looked up at him innocently. “I love your music, Ly. This is one of my favorite songs, actually.” She smiled gently, and Dan’s heart sped up.

He pressed his lips lightly against hers. “I love you, Vie. You’re so cute.”

“I love you, too,” Vie nestled against him again, slipping the hood off her head so Danny could see her face. She closed her eyes, smiling contentedly, and as Dan turned to watch the world go by, he realized he didn’t feel very far from home at all, with her here.

Long moments passed, and Dan looked down when Vie got heavier against him. She was asleep, lulled to sleepytime junction by the movement of the bus. He yawned himself, about ready to join her there, and he slumped slightly, tilting his head against hers as the world outside flew by.

~

When Dan woke up, it was nighttime. He saw Brian on his phone, probably calling his wife at home, and two of the guys sleeping on the couch. Maybe one of them stole the bed while he’d been dozing.

The lanky man stretched his arms up to the sky, cracking his neck and back. He was getting too old to sleep sitting up in the damn tour bus. Dan settled down again with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, and looked over at Vie. She’d curled up slightly in sleep, and he considered himself lucky that she hadn’t woken up due to his stretching.

“You missed your bus shift, asshole.” Brian grumbled good-naturedly.

Dan shrugged. “Nobody woke me up.” He ran a hand absently through Vie’s soft hair, smiling gently.

“Have you told her yet?” Brian asked.

Dan shook his head. “I wanted to wait until after the last show of tour. It’s gonna kill me, but I think it’d kill her more to know. She itches when she’s got a project.”

Brian smiled. “You deserve her, man. She’s a good kid.”

“I know,” Dan said fondly. He still remembered the day they met like the lovesick fool he really was, how when he realized that he loved her, the world started to make sense. How after their first fight, he was so scared to lose her that he showered her with affection and understanding afterwards, how she took care of him without his needing to ask, how perceptive she was and how attentive. How she understood him, and his need to work, and his desires to be alone together sometimes.

How she braved her own fears and walked onto this tour bus for the first time, making herself at home amongst the six of them. How she’d casually laughed off an accidental wolfjob.

He fucking loved her. And he wanted her to know just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCITING CONCLUSION!!


End file.
